Terminal
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: SPOILERS FOR NON MANGA-READERS. I just wanted to write a bortherly scene between Zeref and Natsu. AU, one shot, and short :) Hope you enjoy


**Just a short Zeref and Natsu AU one for non-manga readers. Hope you enjoy :)**

TERMINAL

Zeref sighed and looked out the window too his house. The nineteen year old had been stressing out, and was angry. He got up of his chair as he saw the pink haired boy walk up the cobbled path.

"Natsu!" He yelled, angrily.

"Damn..." Natsu sighed, as he opened the front door.

"What time is this you idiot?" Zeref said, pointing at the clock.

"You think I can't read time? Pff..." Natsu mocked, taking his shoes off. Zeref was so angry at him.

"I told you to come back at ten!" Zeref said, as Natsu took his jacket off.

"Yeah well I am seventeen and you ain't the boss of me." Natsu shouted back. "I can look after myself!"

"We both know you can't!" Zeref shouted. There was silence. Natsu's hand was gripping the back of one of the chairs, his nuckles white.

"At least let me pretend I can..." he said, before pushing the chair onto the ground, and storming off to his room. Zeref rolled his eyes. He wished sometimes he didn't have to look after his younger brother, that their parents were still alive. But they had left both of them...and a horible illness that meant Natsu couldn't be left out of Zeref's sight for more than four hours, in case. Zeref sighed, and looked into the kitchen. A whole cabinet was dedicated to the syringues, the pill boxes. Poor Natsu had to live most of his seventeen years taking them regularily, and if he ever had an attack, Zeref had to be there to help him. Zeref sighed, and walked to Natsu's door.

"Natsu?" He said, knocking.

"What?" Natsu said, after sighing.

"Want to go out?" He asked, opening the door. Natsu was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, one earphone in.

"Nah." He sighed. Zeref rolled his eyes once more. He had told Natsu to speak properly...

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said, as he grabbed Natsu's chair from his desk, and sat down.

"Whatever." Natsu said back. "Get out."

"Have you told your friends?" Zeref asked.

"Tsch... like as if they'd do half the stuff we do if they knew..." he sighed.

"I see...have you at least told her?" He asked after a while. Natsu looked down, then to the side. Zeref understood. "Come on, brother, it's been what, three years now? Surely you should tell her." He said, as he took an empty packet of crisps from Natsu's desk, and put it in the bin.

"No. She wouldn't want to stay with an ill guy." He said, and rubbed the spot on his stomach where the needles went in every day. Zeref laughed.

"Just shows you don't know what love is."

"And you do?" Natsu asked back. Zeref coughed.

"Mavis." He said. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah well...you're not stuck with terminal illness are you?" Natsu retored.

"I am. You are my terminal illness." Zeref said. Natsu looked at him angrily.

"Stop with the peotry bro, ou know I ain't good with that stuff."

"She stayed with me, even though she knew we couldn't do much because I had to keep an eye on you. Two eyes on you in fact. Yet she knew that even despite the lack of attention, she knew I loved her." He said, as he went off into a daze. There was silence for a while.

"I'm sorry about her." Natsu finally said. Zeref breathed in.

"I miss her." He said, and looked out Natsu's window. The blossom falling reminded him off the colour she liked, the pale pink. He looked back at Natsu. "Which is why you shouldn't let her go. Tell her. Or make me tell her. You know what? She's bright, I could teach her how to deal with you if you have an attack." Zeref said.

"Only I get to compliment her! Shut it!" Natsu shouted.

"I am not trying to take her off you! She's way to young for me anyway..." Zeref said.

"Don't lie! Mavis was younger as well!" Natsu said, before punching Zeref in the face slighty. "Hands off!"

"Did you just?" Zeref said, as he put his hand to his cheek. Natsu laughed.

"I did." He said.

"You tiny shit." Zeref said, as he punched Natsu in the stomach. Both brothers fighted, like as if there parents hadnn't died, like as if Zeref's lover hadn't died, like as if Natsu wasn't ill, and going to die earlier than normal. They just fought like...brothers.

 **Hope you enjoyed ^^ bisous :***


End file.
